


Saiyan Milk

by AlexUzumaki



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexUzumaki/pseuds/AlexUzumaki
Summary: Super Buu wants Gohan’s strength, and plans to take it in an unconventional way





	Saiyan Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Drabble, pure smut

“WOAHHHHHH…………. UGH!” A loud thud could be heard, followed by a pained cry, which was to be expected from a fall like that.

  
“Ow, my head! I’m definitely gonna feel that in the morning” the young Saiyan griped as he rubbed his head. “What happened? Where the hell am I?” He wondered as he got to his feet and looked around. What he saw could best be described as a veiny, reddish cave that seemed to go on forever. It gave Gohan the creeps. Suddenly, the memory of what happened hit him so fast he damn near got whiplash. Gobs of Pink Super Buu flesh came out of nowhere, grabbed him while his back was turned and absorbed him! “Buu, that cowardly bastard! That’s cheating!” He yelled furiously at the thought of being attacked while his guard was down. Then, suddenly………..

  
“Gwahahahah!” Out of the blue came a disgusting laugh he’d grown to hate. “Cheating? Come now Gohan, you make it sound like we were playing a game of kickball” said Super Buu as he materialized out of the fleshy looking floor. Gohan immediately got into his fighting position. “There is no cheating in battle. Only winning and losing. The winners win and the losers lose, it’s that simple” he said cockily with his arms crossed. “Whatever, I don’t have time to listen to you ramble, just tell me where my friends and little brother are!” He demanded. Buu only smirked. “Who knows” he replied while shrugging. This infuriated Gohan. He wasn’t in the mood for games. “I SAID TELL ME!!” he shouted as he flew at Majin Buu. As he charged towards him, he didn’t even notice the pink tentacles shooting out from the walls. “What the-” before he had time to react, the tentacles had caught him. “Damn it, let me go!” He yelled as he tried to shake them off, but to no avail, the tentacles completely had him. Slamming him to the wall, they quickly bounded his legs together and his arms over his head.

  
“Damn! How could I let me guard down like that?!” He cursed his own stupidity. “Kukuku, did you really think you stood a chance? You’re inside my body, I make the rules here” Buu mocked as he walked towards him. “Shut up, just let me go!” He demanded. “No, I don’t think I will” Buu said as he grabbed his face. Gohan just stared a killing intent at him. “You see Gohan, you’re very precious to me at the moment. You have something I want, nay, something I need” Buu said. “There’s no way in hell I’d help you in ANY way” the bound Saiyan replied. “Ha! Like you have really a choice in the matter” Buu rebutted. “I sense great power in you, Gohan. You have the potential to be the strongest fighter in the universe. You very well might surpass your own father.” Buu explained. “I want that power, Gohan. And you will GIVE IT TO ME!!!” Buu bellowed as he shredded Gohan's orange gi to ribbons, leaving Gohan completely naked and also in shock. “The hell?!” Gohan shouted in confusion. Just when things couldn’t get any stranger, Buu leaned down and KISSED HIM! Dead on the mouth! “Mmh?!” Gohan mumbled as he tried to voice his dissatisfied. He couldn’t believe this was happening. First he destroys his clothes, now he’s making out with him! No! He had wanted his first kiss to be with Videl, not some monstrous pile of bubblegum!

  
“Bwa! The hell are you doing?!” Gohan shouted as soon as Buu broke the kiss. Without warning, more tentacles came out of nowhere and started feeling up his body. One began ticking his right ear. “Ugn” a funny noise escaped his mouth. Then two more came up and began caressing his pink nipples, making the perky nubs hard. “Ah, no” the Saiyan moaned. His cock was beginning to get hard. “How cute, getting this hard from a little stimulation. Teenagers these days are something.” Gohan started blushing a deep crimson as another tentacle slithered across his taunt abs and began tickling his navel. “B-Buu, what are you trying to accomplish?” The tortured Saiyan asked, trying not to make it obvious how good he felt (although his erection kinda gave him away). “I told you, I wanted your strength. And the best way for me to take it is to extract it from you in the form of semen” explained the pink monster. “Semen?! You can’t be serious!” Gohan shouted in disbelief. Of all the things Buu could’ve said, that was something he never could’ve expected!

  
Buu just smirked. “I’ve heard the vitality of you saiyans is truly remarkable. So you should have no problem making large amounts.” Just as he finished, another tentacle appeared, this time in the form of a tube, and encased his hard and leaking member. “My own personal Saiyan cum cow; not a bad position huh? Kukukuku”. Just as he started chuckling, the pump on Gohans dick began to milk him. The stimulation was becoming too much. Ear, nipples, belly button; all of his sensitive spots were getting relentlessly assaulted. Gohan lost it and came hard, the pump sucking up every last drop of his essence. He just watched as his seed traveled up the tube and into the folds of Buu’s body.“ Damn Gohan, you must’ve been pent up” Buu said in amazement. “Huh? Oh wow. OH WOW! This tastes DIVINE! This is better than any candy or cake I’ve ever eaten. More exquisite than any wine. This is truly extraordinary, your semen is 100% top of the line” Buu ranted, completely in awe of his cum as if it was a fine cuisine.

  
“There, you got what you wanted, now let me go!” Demanded Gohan. “Let you go?” Buu asked. “Oh no boy, there’ll be no letting you go. I need you to here to produce the cum i need to become invincible. Not only that, now that I know how succulent your cum taste, I can never let you go. Better get comfortable boy, cause you’ll never get out of here.” Gohan's heart sank as anguish washed over him. Just as he was about to verbally assault Buu, three more tentacles appeared. One blindfolded him so he couldn’t see a thing, one forcefully went into his mouth, gagging him and preventing him from talking, and the last went pushed his way into his entrance and began to fuck his ass. “Mmf! Mmf!!!” Gohan's muffled screams fell on deaf ears. “What was that? Come again? I’m afraid you’ll have to speak up! Bwahahahahahahah!” Buu laughed hysterically. “I’ll be back later kid. Make sure to make lots of milk for me now!” With that, Majin Buu was gone, leaving Gohan to thrash about in solitude.

  
………………

  
Hours passed and the milking of the Saiyan warrior continued. By now he was drooling through his gag. Even after cumming so many times the pump just refused to stop. Gohan had lost count of how many times he’s come now. One thing was sure though, it was well over 20 times now. Over and over, again and again, he was forced to cum. His nipples had turned beet red and swollen from all the abuse and his cock was aching from the forced orgasms. On top of which the tentacle that was thrusting in and out of his ass had somewhere along the line taken the perfect shape of a dick, making it feel like it was an actual person fucking him, making it all the more effective. He was positive these tentacles were direct extensions of Buu’s body. He was there but at the same time not there. Gohan felt like he was going insane. The absolute silence of Buu’s innards was enough to drive anyone insane. Blow his load; that was all he could do. Buu had quickly become addicted to Gohan's cum and had no intentions of ever freeing him. His cum was now seen as a delicacy on top of a means for power. And so the milking went on, as the youth was made to give up his seed a dozen more times over.

  
The once proud warrior had now reduced to being Buu’s cum supplier.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is truly a mess. While working on my Heat story, an idea about Gohan and tentacles popped into my head, so I put that story on a brief hold and quickly made this. I always did have a hard time committing to one thing XD


End file.
